This training grant seeks funds to continue the existing AHRQ training grant for thirteen predoctoral students and one postdoctoral student enrolled in the Harvard health policy Ph.D. program. The program is a collaborative effort among five faculties at Harvard (Arts and Sciences; Harvard Business School; Kennedy School of Government; Medicine; Public Health) and is administered by a committee appointed by the dean of arts and sciences. Since its inception in the fall of 1992, 100 students have matriculated in the Ph.D. program and 38 have graduated. The majority of the 38 have achieved academic placements. The students concentrate in one of seven disciplines: decision sciences; economics; ethics; evaluative science and statistics; management; medical sociology; and political analysis. We wish to expand the number of AHRQ predoctoral slots and add one postdoctoral slot, because we have high-quality applicants whom we cannot admit for lack of aid. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]